1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a height-adjustable washstand of which the height can be adjusted by using a booster apparatus according to a demand of a user. More particularly, the present invention relates to a height-adjustable washstand wherein a user can conveniently and freely adjust the height of the washstand to be fit for a physical condition of the user by means of a correct up and down movement of a piston using water pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, most conventional washstands are fixedly installed on a wall surface at a level suitable for an adult. Thus, the use of the washstand is inconvenient for a person of stature higher or lower than the installation level of the washstand. In addition, there is a problem in that children cannot utilize the conventional washstand.
On the other hand, various types of apparatuses for adjusting the height of such a washstand have been proposed. For example, Korean Utility Model Publication No. 89-9081 discloses a height-adjustable washstand wherein a rack is fixed behind a washstand so that the height of the washstand can be adjusted by using a pinion cooperating with the rack. However, the height thereof cannot be adjusted at intervals of a pitch of the rack. There is also inconvenience of use in that a ratchet gear should be separated when the washstand is moved downward. Further, since it is likely that if the ratchet gear is separated during use of the washstand, the washstand falls downward, there is a problem in that the degrees of convenience and safety are deteriorated in the washstand.
Moreover, Korean Utility Model Publication No. 87-1447 discloses a height-adjustable washstand shown in FIG. 3 wherein a washstand 1 is attached through a fixing piece 5 to an operating rod 4 of a piston 3 formed within a cylinder 2 so that the height of the washstand 1 can be adjusted by vertically moving the washstand by manipulation of actuation buttons 7, 8 of a compressor 6, as shown in FIG. 3. However, installation of the compressor 6 in the interior of a wall makes the construction works thereof cumbersome, and there is a structural limitation in that the washstand 1 is thrust downward due to its weight. Thus, the washstand has many problems in view of convenience of use and safety thereof.
Therefore, the present invention is conceived to solve the aforementioned problems in the prior art. The present invention provides a height-adjustable washstand wherein a user can correctly and stably adjust the height of the washstand to be fit for a physical condition of the user by freely adjusting the lift height of a piston by means of water pressure thereby enhancing the degrees of convenience and safety of the washstand.
A height-adjustable washstand of the present invention comprises a cylinder which is fixedly installed on the bottom of the washstand and contains a piston integrally coupled with a lifting rod and moved by water pressure in an up and down direction within the cylinder, and a compression spring; a rod casing with a lower portion thereof fixedly installed on a floor and with an upper portion thereof opened and constructed such that the lifting rod of the cylinder is inserted into the open upper portion of the rod casing to be moved in the up and down direction and to be fixed at a desired level in order to adjust the height of the lifting rod; solenoid valves of a valve body for simultaneously controlling an amount of water supplied through a water supplying pipe branched from and flexibly connected to a water main on the side of a wall, and an amount of water discharged through a water discharging pipe, by means of opening and closing operations of the solenoid valves; booster tanks of the valve body constructed such that pressure plates in the booster tanks are vertically moved by means of supply and discharge of the water of which amount is controlled by the solenoid valves in order to move the piston of the cylinder in the up and down direction by relevant water pressure; a power supply plug for supplying electric power to the solenoid valves that are opened and closed in opposite manners according to up and down movement of the piston; and a lift-operating switch for selectively actuating the up and down movement of the piston.
Further, it is preferred that the solenoid valves of the valve body be comprised of 4-way or 2-way solenoid valves which operate to be normally closed when they are not energized and to be opened when they are energized, or vice versa so that the water pressure can be controlled by supplying water to one of the booster tanks connected to upper and lower portions of the cylinder while discharging water from the other booster tank through the water discharging pipe in response to the up and down movement of the piston.
Furthermore, the water drain pipe of the washstand preferably has a telescopic structure so the length can be adjusted according to the up and down movement of the piston.
Moreover, front face and side faces of a space formed between the washstand and the floor are covered with and protected by a decorative cover having a two-stage structure as a whole, and the decorative cover is constructed such that an upper portion of the decorative cover attached to a front portion of the washstand can be telescopically guided and slid over outer surfaces of a lower portion of the decorative cover secured on the floor.